In the Land of Snow and Dragons
by Rosalina Lena
Summary: Ivan has been dealing with problems at home. Yao is lonely. They meet in a tea shop which quickly spirals to a romance.
1. Chapter 1

The Forbidden Ice Heart

Chapter 1: In a Cold and Forbidden Place

Author Notes: Nothing is owned by me Hetalia is owned by Himaruya Hidekazu. Unfortunately that means I can't influence the countries as I please… Well my first fan fic ever also it's a Hetalia one soooo read and review if possible. Oh it's Russia and China and AU. By the way it may get a little mature towards the middle but I'm going to rate it Teen for now until that chapter comes along.

The mother land the cold foreboding motherland …..a place that few dare to enter it is a place that can be cold and mysterious but yet if willing to be patient and understanding it will reveal its secrets. Ivan sighed as he watched the snow falling down from his house. Another cold day in Moscow….. Of course cold days were to be expected after all in a country that you more likely to see a cold, frosty, snow white day than a sunny day. Ivan Braginski hates the cold and in many ways has slight fear of it. Pretty ironic considering the fact he lives in one of the coldest climates in the world.

Russia is his home and the place he considers his sanctuary, though there are times when he longs for sunflowers and a warm tropical place maybe somewhere in Western Europe. For some reason the relative calm of the house had caused Ivan to enter a solemn mood one of quiet and peace usually there would be at least 4 other people in the house Toris, Eduard, Raivis and Natalya. Well truth be told the first three were forced to live with Ivan. He was forcing them to after all they needed to be with him. No matter how much they complained about wanting independence. The last one Natalya he would prefer to stay away but she seemed to always be showing up and bugging him about being married to her for the sake of the power brought by the union of the two of them. For heaven sakes Natalya is his younger sister it would be considered incest and not even worth a second thought. Plus she may be the only person that he may feel intimidated by. Right now everyone was out doing errands in the city shopping for the groceries Ivan had preferred to stay behind. Not wanting to leave the nice warmth of his house he stayed behind.

No one objected to him being left behind the boys had felt relieved he would not be breathing down their necks an Natalya had for once not tried to drag him by force. His other sister Irunya had in a way left him and his younger sister behind. He missed her dearly and the thought of her brought deep and painful memories to an already man who had seen enough pain and bloodshed in his life. But he seemed to be in the silence of his housel to have begun to muse on his other sister his older one. She used to be the one that held the family together she always bailed Ivan out of trouble when needed. But now she had left….left to go to see new places mainly in Europe to make friends. Having always been a person who wanted more friends and never had many due to her isolation. Sofia indeed was always poor and asking Ivan for money but her boss always tried to get her to isolate herself from him.

That maybe had hurt Ivan the most the isolation and the terrible feeling of being truly alone. Quickly shaking the thoughts out of his mind he went to his liquor cabinet and grabbed a bottle of vodka. _This will for sure take away those horrid memories._ Ivan the begun to take off the cap of the bottle and furiously began to down the contents and within a few moments managed to become extremely sauced and all thought of Sofia melted away into the recesses of his mind.

Author's Note: I know this kind of makes no sense so far but I'm building up slowly and surly to the good part. I wanted to give a chapter to what is in each character mind before I have them meet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Along the Dragon's Wall

Author's Note: Second Chapter. Yay got writer's block while writing this and well this is China's chapter. So still do not own Hetalia. By the way if anybody is willing to be Beta Reader for me PM if your interested. I do not own Hetalia...so no messing with the world yet.

China the land that seemed to always be strong and stand the test of time. Having survived several civilizations over thousands of years. A population of over 1 billion people one of the most populated countries in the world. In that population of 1 billion their lives the man named Yao Wang. Living in the bustling city of Hong Kong since he was a young boy like most Chinese people he ended up doing what his parents had done for centuries. He was running the family tea shop that had been in his family's hands for years and passed on from father to son. Yao was the only child of Bao-Yu Wang and Feng Wang and was destined from a young age the shop. The Wang tea shop was named the Golden Dragon after according to Yao's grandfather a golden dragon had appeared in a dream and told him he would run a successful tea shop. Taking this dream to real meaning shortly after Yao's grandfather started his own tea shop. To this day there is a small model of a golden dragon on a shelf by the front door as a reminder. That dream seemed to have done very well for Yao's grandfather to this day his shop is known as the best tea shop in the entire city. Jasmine tea was the signature beverage of the shop.

Yao was in the midst of a busy hour; customers were arriving in droves. It was 4 o'clock in the afternoon prime tea time. Even though Hong Kong had long ago been given back to the British customs from that time still permeated in the city. To the cars where people drove on the left side the city seemed to be melded with Chinese and British ideals. He was running around with flushed cheeks serving tea and taking orders from various guests. _It's so busy I don't think I'm going to be able to handle this._ Taking a deep breath Yao brushed a loose strand of hair from his forehead.

Eight hours later the craziness of the shop calmed down. Feeling sweat on his face Yao wiped it off with a towel. The day seemed to have ended on a good note but something always seemed to bother Yao. His parents were on his back about not having a girl to call his own. Yao had not given a thought to it. Truthfully Yao was very lonely since the tea shop consumed most of his life he never had time to do anything socially. True in monetary funds he was wealthy but in truth socially he was lonely. He sighed as a thought passed through his mind _I know everything seems to be perfect and I cannot complain about my life but I sometimes have a feeling of not being entirely happy. _Yao brushed this thought out of this mind as he walked out of the shop and started locking it up for the night.

As Yao was walking through the street he noticed it was a beautiful clear night there were no clouds to be seen. The skyline of the city bright with lights from the various skyscrapers. Something about the calm air of the city seemed to in his mind keep him in check. He sighed as he approached a modest one story house. Built in the traditional Chinese tradition it had the standard Chinese tiled roof. Two stoic lions guarded the house and the door was painted red in the traditional Chinese color of red.

Once Yao entered the house he felt an overwhelming sense of loneliness the house seemed barren and without any life. To any normal person it would seem perfect the perfect blend of traditional Chinese decor and Western styles. But to Yao it missed the feeling of somebody belonged to the house. That it needed more than only one occupant. He sighed and headed off to bed. It felt unnaturally cold and lonely once he slippped into bed. He stared at the ceiling a thought was crossing his mind _It is so lonely in this house...maybe my parent's are right I need company. But would they approve if they found out the company I need isn't really traditional?_This was the final thought that entered Yao's mind before he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Author's Note: Sorry took so long had to do some stuff for school. Then I kept getting writer's block. Well anyways read and review please.


End file.
